Big Time Dream Come True
by crazyforNcisandBTR
Summary: five girls get the chance to go to california but their parents dont know when they become interns at Roccque Records for Gustavo will they find love with BTR or will their parents send them back home?
1. Characters

**Summary five girls get the chance to be interns in California for Gustavo at roccque Records will they find love with BTR? Or will Camille and Jo ruin it for two of them**

Characters

Caitlin Alyssa Tanner

Dirty blonde curly hair Green eyes

BTR Boy: Kendall

Likes to be called Kate

Jenna Christine Taylor

Straight Red hair brown eyes

BTR Boy: James

Kylie Laura Todd

Straight Brown hair blonde highlights brown eyes

BTR Boy: Carlos

Alexis Tara Davidson

Blond hair Blue eyes

Likes to be called Lexi

BTR Boy: Logan

Alexandra Hailey Carter

Black hair curly brown eyes

BOY: Dak Zevon

Likes to be called Alex

**Ps the story doesn't focus on Alex as much as the others but she's still in it**


	2. Chapter 2

**James Pov **

"Its 5 am time to get up! "James shouted (everyone groaned) "ugh do we have to "Carlos said yes we have to; we need to record a new song for Griffin remember Kelly called us. "Aww but we did that yesterday." Logan said

**Kate's Pov (**at Kate's house)

"Okay time to get up" my mom shouts, and for the first time I'm actually a little happy about it don't get confused I don't really like school but today is the last day of school that means after today no more school "coming mom" I yell. (At school) Bye mom I told my mom Tasha Tanner as she went to her room (she's a teacher for elementary) "Hey" my friend Jenna said who just came up to me "Hi "I said "so aren't you glad it's the last day of school" she said yeah I said "it's just we never do anything big over the summer" "agreed "my friend Alex said

Then my friends Kylie and Lexi came up and said guess what our Parents are going to Hawaii for the summer! "Cool" I said and their taking you with them. No Kylie said obviously disappointed "it's okay" I said "wait a second how long are they staying in Hawaii?" I asked I smell a Plan Lexi said "Yep" I said. "What if we got all of our parents to go to Hawaii together so that we could do whatever we wanted" Loving the plan so far Alex said me to said Jenna

"But how are we going to do that Lexi?" asked. I have an idea said Kylie what if I talked my mom into inviting them for a couples/friend vacation getaway, and then you guys told all your moms the same thing. okay I'll ask my mom and you guys ask yours then we'll meet up at Alex's house okay they all agreed.

**Gustavo's Pov**

I asked Kelly (more liked yelled)" where are the dogs!" I don't know Kelly said "I called them an hour ago and they said that they'd be here. All of a sudden the boys burst through the door and said "sorry were late." Whatever I said we need to record the song by noon for Griffen I said.

**Alex's Pov**

"Okay "I said everyone's here, so I ask them what their mothers said. "My mom thought it was a great idea, she said it would be great to be able to spend some time alone with dad and the other moms" said Jenna. "My mom's okay with it too" said Kate Great so all of our Parents are going now what are we going to do I said. Well Kylie said we should go somewhere we all want to go. How about California I said perfect they said. Okay so our moms are leaving Thursday and since its Monday we only have 3 days to plan. Okay Lexi said how about we get summer Jobs in California she said so that we could make money and maybe get a place to stay. "Okay it's settled then let's go to California" Kate said yes! We all shouted

2 weeks later

**Lexi's Pov**

"Are you guys sure about this What if our parents find out?" I said. They won't find out don't worry learn to take some risks sometimes Jenna said. "Okay I guess I'll try" I said. Good said Jenna now how do I look? "Ugh" I said you look fine. Yea said Kate why do you always ask that? I don't know mumbled Jenna. Well hurry up and pack said Kate we don't want to miss our flight.

At the airport in Los Angeles

**Kylie's Pov**

"Yea can you believe were finally in La!" I shouted "oh my gosh what are we going to do first I asked?" well I think we should find somewhere to stay says Kate. How about the Palm woods says Jenna I've heard it's great. "Yeah I said but don't you have to famous to live there?' I asked "Probably" Alex said oh well Lets start by looking for jobs she said. Okay we all agreed.


End file.
